


Claimed

by itzteegan



Series: Kinktober 2019 [12]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Alternate Universe - Avvar, Avvar, Avvar Blackwall, Avvar Cullen Rutherford, Avvar Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Courtship, Double Penetration, Hair-pulling, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 02:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20987543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzteegan/pseuds/itzteegan
Summary: Avvar AU - both Cullen and Blackwall have been attempting to court Evelyn, but she can't decide who to choose as her suitor. And so the two men ask the eternal question ... "Why not both?"





	Claimed

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 11: Double or more penetration, hair pulling, fellatio

I could feel eyes sliding over my form in the light of the roaring bonfire. Two sets of eyes, to be precise, and I knew exactly who they belonged to. Blackwall and Cullen brooded on either side of the gathering, and when they weren’t staring at me, they were staring at each other. For months now, they’d both been trying to court me, and when I didn’t immediately choose either one, their attempts simply escalated more and more. I felt badly, being unable to choose, but I couldn’t deny the difficulty. Cullen was sweet and thoughtful, if a bit shy for an Avvar, while Blackwall was big and broody and radiated passion. Every time I thought I might choose one of them, the other swooped in and I was confused yet again. I wasn’t the only one frustrated, as nowadays just being in their vicinity lately was enough to feel them get their metaphorical hackles up, and it was starting to cause me some genuine distress over my inability to choose a suitor.

If only I wasn’t so damn indecisive.

Tired of the confusion and the tension and long exhausted by the frivolity of the gathering, I stood and bade my friends goodnight, sparing only the barest of parting glances at both men. Instead of watching me, as they had been doing for the last long while, their fiery gazes were focused on each other, like they could cleave the other in two if only they concentrated hard enough. Sighing, I left them to their devices, aiming for my own little sanctuary in all this madness that had seemingly come out of nowhere.

My hut was small, as I didn’t need much, being that I was the only one inhabiting it. I didn’t mind it at all, preferring being close to the neighbouring woods and the rolling hills that dominated the area in this small valley in the Frostbacks. I could more readily hear the lovely sounds of the forest at night, the rustling of the underbrush as little critters darted here and yon, the whisper of the wind through the trees, even the rain on the branches when it fell. It was lovely and relaxing and the best sounds I’d ever heard. It never failed to help lull me to sleep. So even though it was only a simple, single room place, it was perfect for me, and I lit several candles and stoked the embers of the fire, bringing it back to life once more with a little more wood and air. Satisfied that I wouldn’t get too chilled during the night, I stripped off my celebration dress and pulled on the long, oversized linen shirt I normally wore to bed during the warmer months. I wouldn’t be able to wear it for that much longer, but it wasn’t quite cold enough to drive me to seek out my wool just yet. Perhaps a few more weeks and that would change, though.

As I blew out the candles and moved to turn in, however, I heard a curious sound at my front door. It wasn’t knocking; in fact, it was very faint, like the person wanted to get in but didn’t want to be heard. My senses were instantly on high alert, and while I had the ability to defend myself, my home was small and the space – or rather, lack thereof – didn’t lend itself well to my usual evasion tactics. And so, without giving it another thought, I crept toward my back door, intent on sneaking out that way unseen, even though I wore nothing more than a long, loose shirt, lacking even smalls beneath it. I paused only to grab my twin knives, hunching and creeping toward the back even as the presence at the front continued to try to figure their way past my door. I kept a close eye on it as I opened the back door soundlessly, making to spin around and leave when suddenly I came face to face with a wall and startled.

Not an actual wall, of course, but rather the broad chest of Blackwall. Looking down, he smirked at me and commented softly, “Saved me the trouble, did you?” Scowling, unwilling to simply give in, I raised one of my fists to shove away the hands that were coming, but I was a hair’s breadth too slow and he caught my wrists. “Now now,” he chided, “we can’t have you running off, can we?”

“We?” I hissed. “Who is we?”

His grin widened, but he said nothing as he merely nodded toward the front door, and I followed his gaze to see that the person had successfully manoeuvred my locks and now stood in the doorway, shrouded in shadow. Not for long, however, as they stepped forward, closing my door at the same time, and it was revealed to be Cullen, his eyebrow raised. “She try to sneak out the back?”

“As I figured she would,” Blackwall confirmed.

“Good plan, then.”

I was confused. “Wait, what’s going on, here?” I had first thought I was experiencing an intruder, and then when I saw Blackwall I had thought him there to try to stake his claim. However with Cullen now here, I was confused as to what exactly was happening.

Blackwall backed me up further into the room, closing the door behind him, his one hand still gripping my wrists, before he replied, “I’m sure you’ve noticed we’ve both been trying to court you, that we’ve been competing with each other for your affection.”

My eyes narrowed. “You don’t say,” I sassed.

His grip on my wrists tightened ever so slightly, but I kept a hold of my daggers still, unwilling to give in just yet. “Since neither of us will back down and since you won’t seem to show any kind of preference for either of us, we’ve come to you with a proposal.”

“What, a duel to the death?”

Cullen snorted behind me, and I jumped to realise he was much closer than he was when I’d last glanced at him. “No, dove. If you won’t choose either of us, would you choose both of us?”

I turned my head to look up at him, his eyes shining in the firelight, a bit taken aback at the turn of events. A double claim was unusual, and while not completely unheard of, it was rare enough that our clan hadn’t had such a thing in at least three generations. I had to admit, though, I liked the idea, and if I’d known they’d been amenable to something like this earlier, I would have suggested it myself and much sooner. I relaxed a bit and dropped my knives to the ground, and with that action Blackwall relaxed his grip.

Exactly what I wanted him to do.

“So, a double claiming, then?” I clarified.

Blackwall nodded. “If you’ll have us.”

A smirk tugged at the edge of my lips. I still couldn’t just give up without putting up a token resistance, and so I replied, “I suppose you’ll try.”

I spun and tugged my wrists out of Blackwall’s hands, ducking and slipping out of Cullen’s attempted grasp as I dodged around them and sped out the back door, racing into the dark of the forest with naught but a shirt for modesty. I could hear them shouting behind me, but I could only laugh as I hopped over a log and sped away, wondering just how far I might be able to get before I was caught. This whole claiming ritual, it was more of a formality than anything else, as was the resistance. If the party being claimed truly had no interest, they wouldn’t be forced into anything, and likewise if they didn’t want to put up any resistance, they didn’t have to. But the idea of running away, of being hunted, of being caught and dragged somewhere to be claimed … it spoke to some deep, primal part of me that turned me on to no end. Hence the reason I found myself running from my two suitors into the dead of night, navigating familiar territory by scant starlight and memory alone.

Ducking behind a tree, I leaned against it to catch my breath, trying to quiet the sounds I was making as my ears strained, listening in the darkness, trying to suss out where my suitors might be. I heard the rustle of underbrush and the snap of twigs, though it didn’t seem to be too close, and so I continued to take my rest. It almost seemed, from the sound, that they were going around me in the darkness, not even catching where I was hiding at, and I grinned. I was one of the best stealth rogues in the clan, my natural aptitude developed and honed as I grew.

But, apparently, it wasn’t good enough, as just when I thought I was in the clear and went to double back, arms encircled me from behind and Cullen’s familiar voice breathed in my ear, “Got you.”

I tried to swing my elbow back into his torso, but he held me tight enough that wasn’t an option. Likewise, I wore no shoes or anything to help more than the force of my foot, and since he wore padded boots, my stomps had little to no effect on him beyond making him chuckle. Letting out a distinct whistle, he hoisted me up on his shoulder, even though I tried to knee him in the chest to get him to put me down. A talented rogue though I was, up close fighting was not my forte, and it definitely showed. The rustling and twig snapping I’d heard in the distance drew closer even as Cullen started moving away, and I realised that his whistle was a signal to Blackwall. _Clever_. It seemed they hadn’t come into this unprepared, and I realised that they must have spent a lot more time hashing this out than I initially anticipated as they took me not back to my hut or even one of theirs, but to an isolated cave on the other side of the small forest that I’d run out into.

The cave wasn’t large by any means, it ended soon after it curved and branched into a nice-sized room, perhaps a little smaller than my own hut. There was a fire going by the entrance, positioned so the smoke would filter out of the cave, and aside for some space around the fire pit, the floor was lined with furs, soft and thick and layered so that when Cullen laid me down, I didn’t even feel the hard rock that was surely lying underneath it. I still wiggled away from him, defiance running deep for one, and for two I was really enjoying this little game. Judging by the expressions on both of their faces, they were, too. And they had learned from the hut, as they eyed me closely on approach, herding me until my back hit the wall and I had no more room to manoeuvre.

Cullen crouched in front of me, a mischievous glint in his eye and the hint of a smile on his face. “So, are you going to stop running, dove?”

Smirking in return, I shot back, “If you think you can stop me.”

His grin only grew wider. “Trust me, you won’t want to leave.”

And with that, he leaned forward, resting his hand on my neck as he pulled me into a kiss that seemed like it set my body on fire. Even during the attempted courtship with both of them, neither had moved past giving me a soft kiss on my cheek or forehead, and while it was nice, it was nothing compared to this, and I whimpered to feel his tongue breech my mouth. I vaguely felt a hand on my leg, resting for a moment before it travelled up my thigh, and without looking I knew immediately that it was Blackwall. And sure enough, as soon as Cullen pulled away, he was right there with a passionate kiss of his own. Physically, they were completely different. Cullen was lean muscle and light scruff and he kept his hair short save for a thin braid behind his ear. Blackwall was a wide expanse of muscle and hair, his long locks and full beard accentuating the rest of the hair scattered across his body. And now that I could have both of them? I rubbed my thighs together, trying to relieve at least a little of the tension that was starting to build in my body.

When Blackwall finally pulled away from me, I noticed that Cullen had taken that opportunity to rid himself of his fur loincloth and linen shirt, standing there clad only in his boots and fur gauntlets. A jolt of arousal shot through me, amplified when Blackwall’s fingers slipped under my over-sized shirt and pulled it off of me, sending a rumble just shy of a growl through his chest. Cullen crooked one of his fingers, bidding me closer, and for once all ounce of resistance just fell away as I crawled over to him, well understanding what he wanted.

He sucked in a breath as I ran my tongue up and then down the length of his hardening cock, circling the tip just underneath the foreskin before I slowly, methodically, took it in my mouth. His fingers carded through what hair was loose from my braid, then scowled slightly, unsatisfied until he pulled up the length of hair and yanked out the cord that held it together. “Much better,” he muttered, running his fingers through the dark waves until he reached the back of my head where he tightened his grip. I sharply inhaled and then moaned around his length at the feeling. “You like that, dove?” The question was purely rhetorical in nature and he expanded his fist to grab more hair in his grip. Moaning softly at my ministrations, he gently guided my pace, never forcing me to go faster or slower than I wanted, but following me as I did. I settled my hands on his thighs, eyes flicking up and locking with his. His lips were just slightly parted, his chest expanding just a little quicker as I kept going. His eyes flicked to the side for just a moment and I just barely picked up a small nod before I felt hands on my thighs, widening my stance. I tried to move my head to see what was going on, but Cullen held my head in place, and it wasn’t but a moment later that I felt hair brush against my inner thighs and it started to click in my head. The feeling of a tongue sweeping across my folds confirmed it, and I moaned against Cullen’s cock.

Blackwall’s hands reached up and gripped my hips, pulling me down just a little bit so that he could reach me better and then holding me in place. It was harder to focus on what I was doing this way, but neither I nor Cullen seemed to mind as he murmured soft encouragements to both of us. I whimpered around his length as Blackwall’s roaming tongue slide inside my entrance, spearing me over and over again before he pulled it out and slowly circled it around my bud. My thighs trembled with arousal and anticipation as he worked me over, pushing me closer toward the edge but then backing off before I tumbled over it, and no amount of whining from my end would make him stop teasing. Cullen apparently enjoyed watching, if his lecherous smile was any indication, and the focus and attention I got to pay to his cock was about the only thing keeping me sane at that point. When Cullen pulled me off his cock, leaving a glistening trail of saliva between his tip and my lips, I was panting and my eyes slitted as Blackwall sucked my bud into his mouth.

Cullen chuckled, his other hand cupping my cheek, his thumb caressing my face. “You make such a beautiful sight, Evelyn. Now … don’t you think Blackwall deserves some attention?”

My inner muscles involuntarily clenched as I nodded, and Cullen let go of my hair and stepped back so I would have the room to move and get up. Blackwall must have taken a few minutes to take off his own loincloth and shirt, because like Cullen, he wore only his boots and fur gauntlets. Scooting up, he leaned against a smooth expanse of the rock wall, hand gripping the base of his impressive length, a drop of moisture glistening off the tip. My mouth watered just looking at it, and I didn’t waste any time crawling over and easing it into my mouth. That rumbling moan was a heaven all its own as he did similarly to Cullen, grabbing a handful of hair and pulling on it. “You really do like that, don’t you?” he murmured to me, his voice low and gravelly, and I swore if I’d had even the barest whisper of stimulation against my bud, I would have come then and there.

I jumped in surprise to feel a hand against my hip, but it smoothed against my skin as Cullen told me, “It’s just me, dove.” When I felt his hand move and be replaced by his lips, my eyes slotted closed, trying to concentrate on what I was doing while still enjoying what he was doing to me. I moaned deeply to feel his tongue against the curve of my ass, and when he parted them and ran his tongue up my slit, I almost came off of Blackwall’s cock completely.

Blackwall’s smirk seemed almost downright evil as he ordered Cullen, “Do that again.” He obliged and I shuddered, moaning and sending the vibration right through Blackwall’s member, who hissed at the sensation. “Yes,” he breathed, as Cullen repeated it again and again, leaving me a moaning, squirming mess who was having great difficulty with concentration. I don’t think he truly minded, if the heated expression he fixed me with was any indication. I whimpered as Cullen’s tongue speared me, and while all of these sensations were absolutely wonderful and I didn’t want them to stop, I wanted _more_. The feeling itself was good but I needed something more substantial than a tongue or even fingers, but with Blackwall in my mouth I couldn’t say anything just yet. I could only throw a pitiful glance up at him and hope that he picked up on it, and while initially he didn’t, I could tell the moment he did by the way the very outside of his mouth twitched. “Need more, Evelyn?”

I hummed in affirmation and he pulled me off his cock by my hair, tugging to pull me up further in his lap before he spun me around and rested my back against his chest. With one arm around my waist, he helped steady me before reaching around and adjusting himself, lining up his member with my entrance before impaling me. I threw my head back on his shoulder with a long, loud moan, and he thrust slowly, experimentally a few times, going deeper each time until he was fully seated. I was breathing heavily, eyes half closed, and I barely acknowledged the sound of rummaging until I felt another hand on my thigh and my gaze swept down to see Cullen kneeling between my legs, a jar of oil in his hand. He coated his own member in the oil before he drizzled a generous amount around my entrance. Setting it aside, he brushed his thumb over my bud before he wordlessly lined himself up and directed me, “Relax.”

Even though I took a deep breath and did my best to consciously relax, as he began to press inside me along with Blackwall, I found it more difficult than I’d initially anticipated. Cullen went slow, added some more oil when necessary, but the burn was undeniable. Blackwall nudged me from behind. “Breathe, Evelyn.” I realised I had been holding my breath and I sucked in air as best I could, feeling like if I breathed too deeply that it would somehow take up space in my body I no longer had. Blackwall remained completely still, and when Cullen was finally fully seated, he also didn’t move any further, allowing me the chance to adjust and adapt to both of them, especially considering their lengths were far from insignificant. As they waited, Cullen continued to rub at my bud, swollen and sensitive, and I sucked in a sharp breath the moment the pressure went from borderline painful to pleasurable. I laid limp in Blackwall’s arms as Cullen started moving. Nothing hard or long, just short little thrusts, and I keened as a pleasurable warmth started to spread through my body. I gasped as Blackwall took advantage of my position to close his lips around my pulse point, my fingers seeking purchase and finding them eventually, one of them resting on one of his arms and the other tangled in his hair. He also started to move along with Cullen and I could feel a slick sheen of sweat start to form on my skin as I began to get lost in a haze of pleasure. Feeling them both inside me, moving against each other, one pulling out as the other was pushing in, finding their rhythm with each other … it was far better than anything I could have imagined. As tight a fit as it was, now that I was adjusting, it felt … it felt like I was complete. And I knew then that this decision to let both of them claim me was truly the best decision I could have made. Because while I’m sure I would have been happy with one of them, there would have always been this missing space in my life, a space that the other filled so perfectly it was like we were all made for each other.

Since Blackwall’s motion was limited, Cullen controlled the pace, and only when he was completely sure that I was relaxed and prepared for it did he started to quicken it. He also switched from rubbing directly on my bud to beside it, so that I still got the stimulation, but more indirectly. It also enabled him to concentrate a little more on his thrusts, and when he angled himself just so, I gasped and my inner muscles tightened ever so slightly to feel him hit a certain spot. He practically growled as he repeated the motion, and I off-handedly wondered if it was possible for a claiming to be as good as this was because I personally couldn’t come up with anything better. Tears started leaking out of the corners of my eyes from the intensity, my legs trembling as everything was being built up for an end, and that end was practically in sight for me. It was likely a good thing that they’d brought me to this cave, well out of earshot of the village, because even if they’d taken me back to my hut on the edge of the forest there was no way that everyone wouldn’t have heard exactly what was going on. I wouldn’t have been able to contain the noises that were being pulled out of me, and neither of them were exactly silent, either, and we only grew louder as we all drew closer and closer to orgasm. Cullen’s movements were at a fever pitch, his hips snapping hard, Blackwall burying himself as deep as he could with each thrust. Just like them, different from each other, but just what I needed, and I shouted my release so loud it echoed with force off of the walls of the cave. I knew it would take much more for them, either, as they felt me rhythmically tighten around them, and while I couldn’t count the minutes or the number of strokes, it didn’t feel that long before they both trembled and finished, their movements becoming stilted before halting completely.

If it were possible, we would have used up all the air in the cave with our heavy breathing. As it was, it took a little while for anyone to move at all, and Cullen was the first. He pulled his softening member out of me and stood, making his way over to a deposited bag on slightly shaky legs, despite his efforts to hide it. Blackwall took that opportunity to slide out of me, kissing my cheek as Cullen brought over a cloth and some water to help clean us all up. Only after that did we all reposition, Blackwall lying on his back, his arm crooked under me as I laid on my side with my back to him. Cullen stoked the fire a little and added a couple of logs to ensure it wouldn’t burn out too quickly before he joined us, looping an arm around my hip and bestowing my forehead with a kiss. “You are ours now, dove,” he whispered, the standard proclamation one would make after a claiming.

Smiling hazily up at him, I replied with the same thing that had been said for generations before me. “And you both are mine.”


End file.
